A is for
by DeCort0916
Summary: Short little drabbles from A-Z about Andros and Cassie.


**First Power Rangers Fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy this :) **

**Diclaimer: Nothing belongs to me no matter how much I would like it to be.**

* * *

**A is for Admire**

Andros couldn't help but admire the way Cassie always brought smiles onto people's faces. Most importantly his own.

**B is for Breakfast**

Breakfast time was the most comfortable time Andros has with Cassie. They were the only morning people on board and tended to wake up hours before anyone else did, not that they minded because the hours always passed by when they were together.

**C is for Confession**

The smile on Cassie's face when Andros finally confessed his feelings for her would never leave Andros memory and couldn't help but feel happy that he would see that smile everyday

**D is for Duct tape**

Andros wished he had duct tape whenever Carlos or T.J. started to make jokes on his and Cassie's relationship so that he could seal their mouths shut, but receiving a loving smile from Cassie always made it worth it. Plus he could always use his telekinesis on them as payback.

**E is for Embarrassment**

Cassie always blushed from embarrassment whenever Andros would randomly steal a kiss from her, his smirk and whooping noises from Carlos and T.J didn't help either but when Carlos and T.J's seats were pulled from underneath them she couldn't help but laugh at their embarrassment.

**F is for Fair**

When the fair came to Angelgrove everyone was excited to go, especially Cassie and Andros when they found out there was a tunnel of love.

**G is for Gravity**

Andros couldn't help but thank the stars for gravity. Whenever Cassie tripped he was happy to catch her before she hit the ground and receive a kiss in thanks.

**H is for Home**

Andros and Cassie walked through their new apartment with content smiles on their faces. Wrapping his arms around Cassie's waist. Andros whispered in her ear 'Welcome Home'.

**I is for Irresistible**

Andros couldn't help but find Cassie's long hair irresistible. He loved the way it swayed with her hips whenever she walked and couldn't help but run his fingers through it whenever they laid together.

**J is for Joyous**

The day Andros finally proposed was the most joyful event that Cassie and Andros shared. Andros joyful that Cassie had said yes and Cassie joyful that Andros finally found the courage to ask her, she had been waiting for weeks.

**K is for Kiss**

The kiss Andros and Cassie shared on their wedding day was filled with as much passion and love that they could put in it. They both wanted to show each other how happy they were for being able to be with each other for the rest of their lives.

**L is for Love**

Neither of them had made love before until the night of their honeymoon but neither of them would have had it any other way.

**M is for Marriage**

Marriage life always had its ups and downs but Andros and Cassie never thought about ending it. Whenever they got into arguments they would always think about how they could never live without each other and immediately made up and gave other loving kisses.

**N is for Nuisance**

Andros and Cassie loved their friends but when they came every weekend to hang out they tended to become a nuisance. When they finally admitted that to their friends they laughed and said 'That's the point' which only caused Andros and Cassie to just shake their heads.

**O is for Operation**

When Cassie was hit by a car after exiting the Surf Spot, Andros thought that his world was going to end. Seeing her being wheeled into the operation room Andros couldn't help the tears from pouring out, 'Please make it.'

**P is for Parents**

Cassie's parents never approved of their relationship and after the accident they seemed to hate Andros even more. Andros couldn't help but feel totally affected by the glares they sent toward him. 'Mom, Dad if you don't quit it I'm going to have to ask you to guys to leave. No matter what you say I won't stop loving Andros.' Cassie stated finally fed up with how her parents treated her husband. She squeezed Andros' hand reassuring him that she was never going to give him up.

**Q is for Quiet**

Cassie never liked it when things were too quiet. Whenever it happened she couldn't help but hum songs to herself in order to have some noise. She knew Andros didn't mind it because he would always start to smile whenever she did.

**R is for Rain**

Cassie didn't hate rain but she did hate when they turned into full blown thunderstorms. She hated the flash of lightning and the boom of thunder. Andros knows this and that's why he always wraps Cassie tightly in his arms and whispers calm things into her ear whenever they pass by.

**S is for Surprise**

When Cassie took hold of Andros hand on their fifth anniversary and placed it over her stomach, Andros couldn't help but believe that that was the best surprise her ever got.

**T is for Treasure**

Holding his newborn son, Andros couldn't help but think that this newborn was the best thing he was ever given and will always treasure him and his mother.

**U is for Universe**

Andros knows that right now that he could be in space traveling anywhere in the universe but he was happy to be right there on Earth with his loving wife and son.

**V is for Victory**

The feeling that Andros got after every victory he achieved when he was a ranger was nothing compared how he felt when he saw his son take his first steps. No feeling compared to those that you got when you are a dad.

**W is for Window**

Andros looked outside his living room window watching the beautiful scene before him. His wife was playing in the yard with their toddler son and with one gesture from Cassie he soon joined in.

**X is for X-ray**

Entering the doctor's office Cassie and Andros took their places, Cassie on the table and Andros in the chair next to it. The doctor soon came and prepared for ultrasound placing gel and a scanner in Cassie's stomach. 'Congratulations, you're having twins'

**Y is for Years**

The years passed by fast for everyone. Cassie and Andros were not the happy parents of a 10 year old and two 6 year olds. News from the other ex-space rangers showed that they too started their own families and which only gave Andros and Cassie more happiness that their friends were also as happy as they were.

**Z is for Zoo**

Andros and Cassie took their kids to the zoo for a long awaited mini-vacation. Husband and wife held each other's hand as they followed their ten year old son and six year olds daughter as they ran across the zoo.

* * *

**A.N: Finished! If you guys liked this review because I've been thinking of making each one their own little oneshots. If you think I should please tell me :)**


End file.
